1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracer control equipment which has both a tracer control function and a numerical control function.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Tracer controlled machining may in some cases require numerical control for positioning or the like using a numerical command according to a work being machined. A method that has been employed in the past to meet such requirements is to combine a tracer control equipment with a numerical control equipment to share a motor drive circuit and selectively perform the numerical control and the tracer control by switching a command to the motor drive circuit for each particular operation. With this method, however, during the tracer control the expensive numerical control equipment is not used at all, and both pieces of equipment have the jog feed, rapid feed, handle feed and so forth; therefore, this method is highly wasteful in many points.